


Smothered in the Scent of Heat

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fake Character Death, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Sanosuke finds himself in quite the predicament, forced into a heat that doesn’t feel right, when Saitou comes across him, taunting and teasing. Is Saitou just a ghost, a hallucination there to devour and humiliate him, or is there something else going on with Saitou that has lured him to Sanosuke?
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	Smothered in the Scent of Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/gifts).



> Oyama is another term for onnagata that isn’t as common. I thought it worked well as a Japanese replacement for omega. :)

Everything was hot, his vision clouded and fuzzy. What the hell did he get himself into now… 

He tried to breathe, but that just hurt, his body shaking as he curled in on himself on the floor. It was too hot to lay on the futon, but the wood was uncomfortable, making his hips ache. He wanted… 

Sanosuke swallowed hard, his throat dry, sweat dripping off of his brow as he groaned. This was not his time of year to go into rut, and this didn’t even feel like a rut, it felt like so much _more_. It was painful, his cock refusing to rest between his thighs, his knot already formed and swollen as he tried to pleasure himself out. 

Nothing was working and it felt like eons had passed since he stumbled home after that fight. The whole night had been… 

He tried to swallow away the dryness in his throat again, but it was no use and he couldn’t hardly drag himself to the water. 

Usually, he was the one to throw the first blow, or at least, annoy whoever punched him first into attacking him. But this… All he had done was drink, add to his tab as he was wont to do, and then wander his way home in bubbling bliss, only, he felt hands on him not so far from where he’d been drinking. 

At first, he figured the owner was tired of him walking out on his tab, and that was fair. In his drunk-slow mind, he figured he could just work off his tab, but later, after the hangover had cleared, but… 

He was punched in the gut and went down, gasping as the air was forced from his body. There were three of them… Or only two? 

Sanosuke dug his blunt nails into his arms, another hot wave of pleasure crashing through him, his cock spilling on its own, without any assistance from his hand this time. It wasn’t right. This felt more like how the oyama reacted to their heats, but… but he wasn’t an oyama! He was a man! 

It was too much and he had to uncurl himself, taking his cock in hand and slowly sliding his palm down his seed-slicked length until his fingers bumped into his overly swollen knot. He looked down, his cock thick and red, throbbing in his hand as he gently pleasured himself. His flesh burned, already raw from trying to get the pleasure out of his system, but no matter how many times he spilled, his cock was hard again in minutes, until it refused to go soft at all. 

Those bastards… 

Sanosuke stretched out on the floor, the wood cool against his feet where the wrappings had fallen away, and he wanted, _needed_ more of that coolness, but he had no hope he could coordinate himself well enough to get out of his sarashi. He spread his knees like an oyama in heat, looking up at his ceiling and thankful no one could see him like this as he jerked his hips, fucking himself into his hand as the warmth pooled low in his gut so easily. 

Pleasure came swift and Sanosuke grabbed his knot with both hands, squeezing hard, hoping it was enough to quiet his overly excited flesh so that he could finally, finally, finally rest. 

But whatever those bastards had done… 

They were laughing, that part Sanosuke remembered quite easily, amused with themselves, thinking Sanosuke was down and out. When Sanosuke got back on his feet, rolling his shoulders and rubbing at his stomach, they looked at him with fear, and he just smirked back. 

_“That all you got?”_ Perhaps he shouldn’t have taunted them… 

The three of them, yes it was definitely three, went down easily, but then Sanosuke could smell something sweet and pungent in the air, as if he’d fallen into flowers that smelled much too strongly. It didn’t seem right, and then Sanosuke's body started to feel hot. He thought maybe it was the alcohol going to his head as he moved around, kicking and punching, maybe he’d had more to drink than he realized, but no… 

Something felt wrong as he inhaled and he took off. The heat was overwhelming and he doused himself in well water before tumbling into his room, hoping those bastards had been too dazed to follow him. Sanosuke was _fairly_ certain he left them in groaning heaps on the ground, but… 

Sanosuke barely felt himself go soft in his hands before he was achingly hard again and he released his cock, on the verge of tears. 

“ _Yare, yare_ …” That voice… 

Sanosuke whined at himself, shaking in a pool of his own sweat. Now he was hearing things! 

And why _that_ asshole of all people? Wouldn’t _he_ be the last person Sanosuke would want to be seen by while like this…? 

Damn his mind, damn his need to go out drinking, and damn this whole entire night! 

Sanosuke was certain he heard the shouji shutting with a _tap_ , and he was pretty sure he felt the floor moving, creaking as if someone were walking across it. His eyes were shut tight, shivering with desire, body uncoordinated to the point he couldn’t cover himself up, should there actually be another living, breathing person with him in the room. 

“ _Yare yare_ , Little Bird… Look at how you shake and shake and shake…” That voice… It sounded too much like _him_ to be anyone else and Sanosuke forced himself to look. Golden eyes were upon him. Was it Kenshin, lost to battle, lost to his old ways as Battousai…? 

No, those eyes were far too narrow and the man above him far too tall to be Kenshin. 

Callused hands were upon him, lifting him up, pushing away his thick gi and resting him back on the blissfully cool floor. It wasn’t Kenshin looking down at him with a smirk and golden eyes. 

It _had_ to be that bastard, returned from the grave. Or else, Sanosuke was hallucinating more than he thought was even possible. 

Saitou _would_ come back from the dead just to torture him in a moment like this… Bastard. 

Sanosuke shuddered, trying to take in a deep breath to calm himself, in the presence of a ghost as his body was wracked with pain and pleasure just outside of his grasp. 

“Relax… I’ve not come to hurt you, Little Bird,” Saitou whispered, the scent of tobacco wafting from him, filling the room with his scent. 

“Y-you’re dead… Just leave me alone!” Sanosuke shouted and he felt ridiculous, yelling at what was most assuredly an empty room, no matter what his nose and eyes and ears told him. 

“Oh? You’d have me leave you like this…? I couldn’t possibly…” Those callused hands ran down his body, pushing away sarashi, doing away with Sanosuke’s nobakama that clung to his thighs. The cool air was welcomed and Sanosuke moaned, stretching himself out on the floor as Saitou, or whoever, moved around the room until he knelt down at Sanosuke’s side. 

“W-what’s…” he swallowed hard, trying to grab at the man, but his arms felt heavy and unruly, and Sanosuke only succeeded in hitting himself in the chest. It was frustrating, feeling this helpless, this weak. This… whatever it was, it seemed far worse than what the oyama had to endure for their heats. “What’s going on?” 

“ _Ish_ … It is as I feared,” Saitou sighed, or the ghost, or whatever. “Europe has brought trouble to Japan, and you were nearly dragged into the thick of it. ” 

“I-I wasn’t…” Sanosuke broke off in a groan and Saitou cooed at him, lifting him onto his knees, pushing a glass to his lips. It was water, and Sanosuke drank it down eagerly, letting Saitou care for him, even if it had the appearance of indignity. There was far too much heat coursing through his body for him to worry about that, and the water brought him much needed relief as he took in a deep breath, feeling a short wave of calm. “I wasn’t out gettin’ into trouble… They came at me!” 

“Oh, I know, Little Bird. These are foul men that have brought such terror to our shores. I…” Saitou stopped, looking off and Sanosuke was certain that his cheeks were flushed, even in the weak light from the flickering lantern that Saitou must have lit. “I am only glad you got away before they got their claws into you…” 

There was something else on Saitou’s face, too, something red and it wasn’t just the flushing heat darkening Saitou’s skin. It looked like blood, streaks of it on his face, dried, drips that had rolled down his neck and disappeared beneath the collar of his police uniform. Sanosuke drew in a shuddering breath; Saitou likely killed those men that had done this to him. 

“I am not a ghost, though I have my reasons for hiding myself away after Kyoto.” Was it really him, then? Sanosuke gave a sobbing shudder, deciding that if there were a man he trusted with this, it would be Saitou. As teasing and cruel as he could be, he had honour, he wouldn’t take advantage of a moment such as this and… 

And something seemed off about Saitou, too. More of that pungent sweetness mixed with the heady scent of Saitou’s tobacco and Sanosuke sucked in a deep breath. Was Saitou affected too? Was he going to be in pain like this, writhing on the floor, desperate for release and relief from the heat? 

That seemed too perverse, too unlikely. Saitou was calculated, always steps ahead of his opponents. Could Saitou have _really_ been hit with whatever Sanosuke was? Sanosuke knew himself to be careless, focused on the offensive, rarely defensive… 

Sanosuke smiled to himself. There was no way Saitou was really with him in the room. Just his clouded, foggy mind playing cruel tricks. 

Gloved fingers caressed Sanosuke’s cheek, those golden eyes turning fond as they gazed at one another. The water gave Sanosuke some of his strength back and he reached up, touching those cutting cheeks and earning a curt laugh for it, but he didn’t care. He twisted his fingers into the rough wool suit and pulled himself up, bringing Saitou to him to crush their mouths together in a biting kiss. 

Even if it were just a fantasy, even if this was just his mind trying to get away from the heat and pain he was in, he’d let himself have this dream. 

_This_ Saitou was much nicer to him, anyway. 

“ _Yare yare_. Your fever is getting worse,” Saitou whispered, gently resting Sanosuke back on the floor and he just wanted to grab him back, but all he could do was lay there and watch as Saitou stood, pulling the belt from his waist open, shrugging off his woolen jacket. The clanging of a second belt echoed in the room, Sanosuke’s breathing coming in heavier as he watched, wary of where Saitou’s sword might be, but then Saitou was settling himself between Sanosuke’s shaking thighs. “I know it is not preferable to one such as you, but allow me to ease your ache, Sanosuke…” It couldn’t have been Saitou, there was no way that bastard even knew his name! And those hands were so gentle, so unlike what Sanosuke would have expected from the _real_ Saitou. 

But Sanosuke just nodded his head. He knew what he needed but he couldn’t bring himself to give it to himself. 

“J-jus’ make this stop…” Sanosuke groaned, a sob caught in his throat as he let his thighs be nudged open. Saitou was warm, their skin brushing, the wool slacks making Sano’s skin buzz and tingle as they got into position. It wasn’t his place, not like this, but… Sanosuke swallowed hard. He supposed that plenty of men laid for other men, not just oyama laying for men. 

“This herb the Europeans cultivate…” Saitou started, drawing something near him, the sound of it scraping against the wooden floor. “It causes a strong heat, akin to what oyama endure. The fastest cure is penetration. I’ve gathered it’s meant to humiliate men and cause oyama and women to be slaves to their heats…” 

“Jus—” Sanosuke choked off a groan, the sweat gathering on his brow, his cock standing hard, twitching as he waited in agony for Saitou to make a move. “Jus’ make it stop!” 

“I won’t hurt you… I’m quite good at this,” Saitou whispered, but he was still moving slow and Sanosuke didn’t give a damn if he knew what he was doing or not, he just wanted relief! 

“D-don’t care, jus’ get on w-with it!” If he had the strength, he would have thrown Saitou onto his back and penetrated himself, watching those golden eyes as he took his pleasure and rode out this terrible heat. 

“Have patience, Little Bird…” 

Hah! Only the real Saitou could be so infuriating! 

Oiled fingers rubbed around his hole, and Sanosuke keened, throwing his head back, exposing his throat as waves of unfamiliar sensations coursed through him. It was so much more satisfying than taking his cock in hand, bringing himself to spill, and this was just fingers against his hole. Two pushed in and Sanosuke hated that he needed this at the moment, that he was made to feel like an oyama out of his mind with heat and need. 

Saitou cooed at him and Sanosuke’s breath hitched as a slicked finger pushed in with ease. A second finger was added after a few strokes, there was no time to waste. There was a slight feel of burning, though it was nothing like the unceasing bodily burn he’d been subjected to for hours already. 

Lips pressed into Sanosuke’s and he kissed back, his movements sloppy, uneven as Saitou added a third finger, opening him up, twisting his hand, slipping in a fourth. Sanosuke had to wonder just how big Saitou’s cock was… Saitou was certainly a large man and if Sanosuke were in his right mind, he would have wanted to see Saitou’s cock before deciding to take it, but ah… 

He was not in his right mind and his hips were moving against Saitou’s hand, finding his hole opening up, taking Saitou’s fingers with ease

“I-I can’t hold back,” Saitou said, swallowing hard. There was definitely dried blood on his face, hastily wiped away. It wasn’t Sanosuke’s way to kill other people, but he respected Saitou for his conviction, the burden he carried in willfully taking life. 

“C’mon…” Sanosuke ground down on Saitou’s fingers, whining as he pulled away, his body left empty and bereft. He wasn’t able to sit up enough to watch Saitou coating his cock in oil, he could only listen to the rustling of fabric as woolen slacks were pushed down, the slick sound of oil on hard flesh and _oh_ , Sanosuke wanted this. Maybe it was just this induced heat, maybe he’d be horrified once it broke, but for the now… 

Sanosuke canted his hips, opening his thighs further in invitation and Saitou did not leave him wanting any longer. The blunt head of Saitou’s hard cock bumped against Sanosuke’s hole and he drew in a shaky breath. They stared at one another, eyes locked as Sanosuke’s body gave resistance, agonizing resistance, but Saitou pressed harder until Sanosuke felt his hole giving way, the air forced from his body in a long gasp as he was filled with one hard, fast thrust. 

It burned, being penetrated and Sanosuke arched into it anyway. It was slow, Saitou grinding his hips into him, rather than thrusting. Sanosuke wanted more, but he took what was given to him, even if it wasn’t quite enough. The pain of being filled subsided and Sanosuke wanted _more_. 

Tears welled at the corners of his eyes, it was too much as Saitou moved within him. It wasn’t natural for him to take this position, but it was exquisite. The heat ebbed and flowed, and almost seemed to break as Saitou took him with gentle force. 

Sanosuke spilled with a shout, Saitou following soon after and Sanosuke expected to feel a swell, a growing girth spreading him wide but… 

There was a swell, and then Saitou was sliding out, sitting back on his knees, half dressed as he took in heavy breaths. Shouldn’t they have been tied? Or did Saitou not spill, after all? 

Saitou shifted, his groin hidden behind his leg as he sat on the floor and leaned on his arm for support, breathing labored. 

Sanosuke didn’t want to be coddled, pleasured for his own benefit and leaving Saitou unsatisfied. Frustration bubbled up in Sanosuke and he pushed himself onto his elbow with some effort, but at least his strength seemed to be returning, the agitating fire beginning to disperse. 

“Didn’t ya…” he started, but his throat ran dry and Saitou gave him a wry smile, moving to give him water right away. That just served to piss Sanosuke off all the more, tempted to throw the water back at Saitou, but this frustration wasn’t entirely Saitou’s fault. Right now, at least. 

“Drink and reserve your strength… You’ll be needing it soon,” Saitou whispered to him, but it didn’t make sense. 

“Shouldn’t we be tied…? Y’didn’t have t’pull out…” Sanosuke’s face was red hot, the implication of being knotted so perverse for him, and yet it made warmth gather low in his gut, his cock leaking and leaping at the idea. 

“If… If that is what you desire then…” Saitou looked away, showing more dried blood on his neck. “But my knot is quite small, compared to your own.” 

Sano’s brow knit at that, the fog returning, the cloud not lifted nearly enough. Saitou was talking nonsense, wasn’t he? 

“Lay for me… Perhaps once more will do the trick and calm this heat that has been forced upon you.” Sanosuke didn’t hesitate, his stomach jumping at the idea of being filled again. 

Fingers pushed in and Sanosuke winced, hissing through his teeth as he felt sore, but the feeling was fleeting, his hole slicked with more than just oil now. 

“This is a better position, if you truly desire being knotted…” Saitou turned Sanosuke onto his side and laid down behind him and Sanosuke wasn’t sure if he liked this more or not, but then he was being filled and his mind went blank as he groaned. 

Saitou rocked into him, slow and gentle until Sanosuke was gasping for more, for harder, for faster. His demands were obliged, Saitou moving harder, pushing into him even deeper with fast, sharp juts of his hips. 

“K-knot me!” Sanosuke cried out, convulsing and shuddering in Saitou’s arms. The swelling came this time, though, as Saitou had said, it was far less than he expected. It was more than enough, though, as he felt stretched, perhaps spilling again at the sensation of being so full and forced open. 

Some time had passed before they parted, and Sanosuke noticed the candle getting low as it flickered. Saitou groaned, his cock slipping free and Sanosuke grunted, feeling seed rushing out, leaving an emptiness, bereft. 

It had never occurred to him before that being taken like this would be so… 

Saitou moved away from him and Sanosuke didn’t like that, looking over his shoulder, rolling onto his back. 

“There… Hopefully that’s…” Saitou groaned and Sanosuke was sitting up, still feeling dizzy with heat. “Now hopefully you’ll have enough strength for me…” Saitou gave him a sloppy smile and Sanosuke just blinked as he watched Saitou pushing down his woolen slacks, pulling his black shirt up. 

“Y-you don’t gotta…” Sanosuke thought maybe Saitou felt guilty, that he wanted to repay the favour by laying for Sanosuke but… 

“ _Hush_ ,” Saitou hissed out. “I do this because I wish to, not because of some herb inducing this madness.” Saitou laid himself down on the futon and Sanosuke could see there was more between his legs than just one hole. “Besides… I think you’ll find something you’ll rather enjoy between my legs…” 

Sanosuke was moving and before he knew it, he was inside of Saitou, the passage slick, Saitou arching and taking him with ease… 

If this was a dream, it was an elaborately cruel one, indeed. 

Saitou was hot and wet, welcoming him and Sanosuke didn’t wait to thrust. His cock was swollen, his knot still thick at the root and he couldn’t give Saitou his full length, he had no hoping of knotting him, not without pain, but this… 

Sanosuke dropped his head to Saitou’s shoulder, thrusting into him faster, harder, possessed as he chased his pleasure, spurred on by Saitou’s gasps and moans. He didn’t want to be selfish, reaching a hand between their bodies, and Saitou arched as Sanosuke grasped his cock. He could have sworn he felt Saitou spilling, hot wetness coating his fist, Saitou growing tighter, but Sanosuke wasn’t ready, not just yet. 

He pulled back, grabbing Saitou’s hips, changing his angle and pushing in deep, watching as Saitou looked at him with half-lidded eyes. Saitou reached above himself, gripping the edge of the futon as he raised his legs, allowing Sanosuke even more access, opened and vulnerable to him. That had Sanosuke gasping, his spill sneaking up, overtaking him as he slammed in once more, grinding his swollen knot against Saitou’s slick hole until he fell back, pulling out suddenly from Saitou. 

Their breathing filled the room and Sanosuke noticed that his cock was finally growing soft. He smiled, until he realized that Saitou was entering the thick of his heat. He swallowed hard, hoping he had enough left in him, for at least one more round. 

“I hope that…” Saitou broke off, rolling onto his side. “I hope that you’ve got another one of those left in you…” For Saitou’s sake, Sanosuke hoped too, that he could give him what he needed to break this accursed heat. 

But ah… This induced heat was unpredictable, and as Saitou lay panting before him, Sano felt himself growing hard again. 

“M-my knot went down…” 

“Mmm…” Saitou hummed, on his side, eyes shut as he lifted his leg. “Then take me properly, as a man takes his oyama…” Saitou slid his hand between his thighs, fingers playing in in the seed seeping from his cunt, pushing it out, slick up his other hole, fingering himself. 

It… It was too much, and yet, not enough. 

“Let me…” Sanosuke whispered, drawing the oil over and coating his fingers before pushing two inside of Saitou’s hole. He didn’t understand it, why Saitou might have been wanted to be taken there instead of his cunt, but he didn’t rightfully care as he felt Saitou tensing around his fingers, relaxing as he worked him open with three and then four. 

“Hurry… Before the cock crows at dawn…” Saitou was smiling, Sanosuke couldn’t see his face too well in the dying candle light, but he knew. He pushed in, working his cock in with short thrusts, both of them strung tight until he bottomed out. 

Sanosuke feared he’d spill right away, before he was able to give Saitou what he needed, the heat around his cock squeezing tight. Saitou just breathed out heavy, moving his hips, grinding himself against Sanosuke until Sanosuke was able to reign himself in, taking Saitou’s hips in hand and setting a bruising pace. 

“I-I’m gonna!” Sanosuke thrust harder. He really ought to have pulled out, he ought to have had more control, but he just drove in harder and harder, chasing his spill. 

Saitou’s nails dug into Sanosuke’s hip, forcing them closer together. Sano lifted himself, looking into Saitou’s eyes, watching one another as they both moved, as if one, Saitou forcing Sano in deeper and deeper with each thrust until it was too much. Sanosuke broke eye contact first, throwing his head back in a shout as he grabbed Saitou’s hips with bruising force, feeling his knot swelling as his spill shot out of him. 

Saitou gave a groan, exhaling and then was spilling, shuddering in Sanosuke’s grasp. 

The tie was beginning, Sanosuke tried to pull out, his mind quickly returning to him, and he was sure that this was wrong, that something was wrong with this, but Saitou stopped him. Saitou forced himself back, keeping their bodies flush until it was too late, until Sanosuke’s knot had swollen too much and breaking apart would have been unbelievably painful, for the both of them. 

“I said to take me proper, did I not, Little Bird…?” Saitou asked, but it wasn’t a question and Sanosuke just covered up his fumbling with a biting kiss. They’d be that way for some time, hours could pass before they could separate and Sanosuke hoped this wanton Saitou didn’t vanish before then. 

“Sorry…” Sanosuke whispered as the kiss broke and Saitou licked his lips. 

“Hush, Little Bird…” 

They rocked together like that, spilling a few more times, working themselves into exhaustion in one another’s embrace. 

\------

“What…” Sanosuke coughed, rolling onto his side. His thighs ached, his backside throbbed and… Oh, he was fairly certain he felt seed leaking from his hole. The whole thing had to have been a dream, right…? Maybe his heat had snuck up suddenly, too strong, out of control and… 

And Saitou was definitely sitting there, in his black shirt, his police slacks unbuttoned as he sat in seiza, smoking a cigarette with his elbow on the low table. 

“Hello, Little Bird. I thought you might sleep the entire day away,” Saitou said with a flicking of tongue over his bottom lip before he drew in a long drag from his cigarette. 

Definitely wasn’t a dream. The room smelled of rich tobacco and Sanosuke could feel all the places that Saitou had touched him with those sword-callused hands throbbing, no doubt some bruises forming. 

“Not a dream, then…?” It was worth asking, wasn’t it? 

“No… Not a dream. You really were attacked. I’ve been tracking a new sort of drug that’s been introduced to Japan from the West… Some herb that induces artificial heats. There’s a desire for Japanese to be trafficked to Europe, _ish_ …” Saitou broke off, and Sanosuke gathered himself up, uncaring that he was still nude as he came to sit at the edge of the futon, trying to find a comfortable way to sit with his backside throbbing. “They intended to make you their next victim. Fools.” 

“That…” It was a lot to take in, his head still swimming. Saitou offered him some water and he took it gratefully, drinking it all down, Saitou offering him some more and he sipped at it as he sat and thought. “So that wasn’t… It didn’t feel like a real heat. Everything felt wrong.” 

“Mmm… When they couldn’t get their hands on you, they went for someone else. I happened to be out at the right moment to prevent it and I was hit with the herb, though with much less than you were. They were grumbling about some tall man in a white gi with _evil_ on his back. I knew it had to be you.” Saitou shrugged, talking so easily, like what happened wasn’t a big deal at all. 

What if Saitou were pregnant now?! 

Sanosuke swallowed hard, his throat dry all over again. 

“So… uh…” Why was he the one that had to bring it up…? Would Saitou take lantern plant if his seed took root or…? Sanosuke was dizzy, heat rushing through him, but at least it was a familiar feeling and not that awful, overwhelming surge rushing through his veins. 

“Mmm?” Saitou looked over at him, sitting so properly, in seiza, his sword casually at his side. That had Sanosuke feeling even more nervous, trapped with a wolf that always had his fangs bared. 

“Y-you’re…” Sanosuke swallowed hard and Saitou just looked at him, amused as he flicked away his ashes from his cigarette. 

“I am neither just a man, nor just a woman, yes… I am the inbetween.” So casual, so calm… 

“You’re an oyama…” Sanosuke let himself whisper it, worried about that sword at Saitou’s side, but the blade remained there as Saitou just grinned, taking in a long drag from his cigarette, the embers burning bright and hot. “I… I didn’t… I don’t know what happened for sure last night, an’ just… If my seed takes root I—” 

“Hush, Little Bird,” Saitou said, his tone somewhat colder than before as he flicked the ashes away. “I was not in a proper heat, it was artificial, elsewise we would still be engaged and entangled with one another at this very moment…” 

“Right…” A lump was in Sanosuke’s throat and he didn’t quite know why. Did he want Saitou that way…? “So… Uhm…” What did he say now? He could feel Saitou growing distant, going back to his cool and composed self and that made Sanosuke’s breast ache, longing for something he couldn’t even begin to comprehend, let alone voice. “I-I guess that’s good… Since oyama tend to remain with who they’re rutted by, right…?” 

Saitou chuckled, looking at him with a bit of warmth again. “Not necessarily. There are plenty of oyama working in kabuki houses and brothels. But, Sanosuke… If you wished to rut me during a proper heat…” 

Sanosuke heard himself gasping, the sound sharp and loud in his ears and he couldn’t stop himself from moving forward at that, close enough to touch Saitou. 

“Do I take that as a yes, then, Little Bird?” Saitou looked at him, amused. It was effortless, the way Saitou danced around these difficult topics. Everything Saitou did was so fluid, so second nature to him and Sanosuke desired to see more of that. 

“I mean… If ya don’t already have someone an’ you’re not worried about being laid up with child…” 

“I suppose, if it were _your_ child, Sanosuke…” Saitou whispered, stubbing out his cigarette before he leaned in and pressed his soft lips to Sanosuke’s. It was slow and so much more intimate and sensual than any of the biting kisses they shared the previous night and Sanosuke groaned as he moved closer, letting his fingers card through Saitou’s hair. 

“I have to say, however…” Saitou said, pulling back suddenly and looking off into the corner of the room. “You’ll have to fight my wife for the right to lay your seed in me. She’s been rather keen on seeing me pregnant again…” Saitou flicked his tongue over his lips, teasing, promising, and Sanosuke just smiled, pushing Saitou down onto the floor, covering his body with his own. 

“You’ll have t’ introduce me t’her then, see what kind of woman I’m up against…” 

“Oh… I doubt you will stand much chance against her, Little Bird. Her strength is unyielding, even compared to my own. But, she just might enjoy watching me take your cock and bear your child,” Saitou said with a smirk, reaching up to pull Sanosuke into another kiss. “And no need to wait for my next heat before giving her a proper showing of your strength…” 

Sanosuke sucked in a breath, feeling overwhelmed, but he revelled in it, laying lazy kisses on Saitou’s lips and jaw, down to his neck before sliding off to lay with him on the floor. 

What a night… What a day… 

He smiled, feeling Saitou shift closer to him, laying his head down on Sanosuke’s chest. It was weird, it was comfortable, it was weird _because_ it felt so comfortable. 

Perhaps his desire for drink last night had not been such a terrible idea, even as other worries tugged at his mind. He could deal with those later, laying a kiss atop Saitou’s head as they both fell back asleep, exhausted from the artificial heats they had endured. 


End file.
